


Impulsive Questions

by klutzy_girl



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Shawn impulsively asks Angela to marry him.





	Impulsive Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



“I want to marry you,” Shawn told Angela.

She looked up from the book she was reading and gaped at him. “What?”

“I love you and want you to be my wife. Marry me,” he repeated.

Stunned and speechless, Angela could only gasp and nod. “Fuck. Of course!” she finally shouted after a few seconds. “Where’s my ring?” she asked after realizing he had failed to produce one.

“We can pick it out together,” he promised.

“Sounds good to me.” 

The future was wide open, and Shawn and Angela couldn’t wait to finally marry and officially become husband and wife.


End file.
